


Cran-Grape Juice & Shrek

by kiiboner (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, lame lunch together, not even together its just at school, some sort of au i guess i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kiiboner
Summary: wherein they sit down for lunch and shit ensuesalternative (and also deceiving) title: the cran-grape fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is out of character but again this was based off of my day today (with the author of the smoothie fic @ school of course)

Lunch was always a particularly boring time. Not much happened, save for the bit of bicker amongst the few at the end of the table.

Despite how emotionless and silent the table could be at times, plenty of inside jokes had managed to worm their way into everyone's brain. Now, it was usually fairly hard to get anyone at the table to so much as want to talk to anyone outside of the four or five that could constantly talk amongst one another, but in the end, it all worked out and was completely fine. 

Today was a completely new story, though. Skip ahead to around lunchtime, then set everyone down at their table and have them getting their lunches and whatever. Keith is Classy™ and brings his own lunch, whereas Lance is Trashy™ and stands in line for some lunch that probably has old lady hairs in it. It didn't sound particularly pleasing to Keith, so he just brought his own lunch from home and left it at that. Now, of course, Lance would sit there and judge him for decades about how bringing his own lunch is completely foolish and he should just buy it because it's clearly SO much easier, but. Yeah. He never really listened.

Keith wasn't the only one who brought his own lunch, though, so he usually tried to ignore Lance so much that he stopped bothering him and went to bother someone else at the further end of the table. However, on one particular day, said person brought their own thermos that contained their lunch. Since Keith had grown to instinctively ignore anyone who even tried to talk to him about something so uninteresting and lame and was a complete waste of his - and probably even their - time. Someone seemed so, so persistent on trying to get his attention that he finally turned to them with an exasperated sigh and asked what it was they could possibly want so bad. 

They had something in their bag, but it was hidden and he couldn't see it. Keith, as casually as ever, had uncapped his drink and began to sip it. Once they pulled out the thermos, though, he instantly found his mouth twitching and he couldn't help himself - he literally spat his Ocean Spray cran-grape juice out all over the table. Like, not just a little, but an entire mouthful. And it went from his side of the table to the other half, and it was dripping over the edge of the table. He really should've been embarrassed, but he absolutely couldn't bring himself to be. The thermos, in all of it's 2010 "Shrek Forever After" glory, had Shrek and Fiona in plain sight. However, since the thermos had been through seven years of trauma, their faces were terribly faded and the only thing completely visible was the ears and the mouths and the eyes and-

Point being, it was fucking glorious.

Almost instantly, Lance was looking over and he seemed completely concerned. But, at the same time, he was more confused than concerned. The sight before him was something he never thought he'd actually see. Frantically, Keith was taking his own brown paper bag and wiping at the table with it to try to make it less obvious that he'd just spat his drink out across the goddamn table. Instead of asking if he was okay or if he should get paper towels, Lance began laughing, too. It was more of a friendly laugh than an insulting one, but it was so terrible to witness firsthand. 

Lance had perfect timing because as soon as Keith moved to sit to the right of him instead of the left of him, he leaned down and casually licked the table. Now, okay, Keith was used to him being completely eccentric by now, but this was unlike anything he'd ever done before. He was literally licking the table clean at this point.

Everyone at the table paused what they were doing - chatting, eating, whatever - and looked right at him. Even Keith had no idea how to respond, really. 

To make matters worse, Lance turned to him with this goofy grin on his face before reaching for Keith's juice covered hand and sniffing it. Strange, sure, but he was trying to see if he had juice on it. When Lance's suspicions were confirmed, he opened his mouth and put Keith's hand in there.

Keith tried to pull his hand back, but all Lance did was hold onto his wrist tighter. Eventually, his entire fist was in his mouth and Lance was laughing around it somehow. How could he even breathe?

That's... kind of where lunch ended because they had to leave to go to class. But, yeah, just remind Keith to never spit again. winky face her.e


End file.
